


PlayTime

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Embarassment, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Funny, Healthy Relationships, Humour, Kinks, Love, Married Couple, Married Sex, Older Reylo, Oral Sex, Reylo - Freeform, Roleplay, Romance, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Shock, Smut, Smutty, Soft Porn, Spanking, This is kinda their first time role playing, Trust, husband and wife, safe sex, teenaged children, then the kids come home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This is based on a Reylo Prompt:Rey can't pay her rent, so her landlord Ben gets creative... until their kids return home earlier then expected and they have to pretend that mommy and daddy aren't being kinky, of course not.'Bit of role playing fun for our twenty years married Ben and Rey much to their teenaged kids horror...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 41
Kudos: 250
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	PlayTime

‘So, you say you can’t pay?’ Ben asked, filling the doorway of Rey’s apartment with his giant frame. 

Rey shivered at the slight menacing tone in his voice. She shook her head slowly. ‘I just need a few more days…’

‘I’m ready for it now, Rey. Not in a few more days.’

His eyes swept over her. He always looked at her like that. Like he wanted to eat her whole. She knew what he wanted to hear. She swallowed hard and open her mouth.

‘Isn’t there some other way I could... compensate you?’ she offered. Ben stalked into the small space, keeping his eyes on hers as he slammed the door behind him. One strong arm snaked around Rey’s waist and she was pulled helplessly again a hard wall of muscle, her hands instinctively pressed up against him to steady herself. 

‘Easy,’ she hissed.

‘You owe me, Johnson. I don’t have to be gentle.’ 

‘You’re a monster,’ Rey spat.

‘Yes, I am,’ he said with a smirk, roughly pushing his lips against hers. Rey melted into him. Wrapping her arms around his neck and moaning softly. He lifted her with ease into his arms and carried her to the bed. After stripping off her clothes, he looked down at her hungrily.

‘I’ve waited a long time to have you, Johnson. You better not disappoint me, or you’ll owe me double next month.’ 

‘I’ll be good for you,’ she breathed, blushing as he pushed her thighs wide apart.

‘So wet, are you enjoying this?’ he asked.

Rey averted her eyes. ‘Of course not.’ 

Ben laughed as he unbuttoned his jeans and slipped them off along with his underwear. Rey watched eagerly. He kept his eyes on hers as he slipped on a condom and climbed over her. As he lapped at her neck, Rey tentatively ran her hands down his muscular back. She had to admit his body was a huge turn on. Just when she was starting to relax, without warning, Ben thrust into her and Rey gasped as her fingers nails instinctively dug into his skin. He hissed then fixed her with a raw gaze as he moved within her.

‘You like this, don’t you Rey?’

There was no point in lying, her body had already betrayed her. Rey nodded. 

‘Maybe we could make this a regular thing,’ he murmured as he reached down to firmly squeeze one of her breasts. ‘Would you like that, Rey?’

She nodded again, her chest rising and falling laboriously as he rammed into her. 

‘Say you’re a bad girl,’ he ordered.

‘I’m a bad girl,’ she whispered.

‘Louder,’ he commanded.

‘I’m a bad girl,’ Rey moaned. 

‘That’s it, you are a bad girl and I’m going to punish you over and over.’

‘It feels so good, don’t stop,’ she pleaded. 

Ben closed his eyes and groaned as he came, he leaned over her and buried his head in her hair. When he came up for air, he looked at her with a soft expression and opened his mouth to speak, then closed it and formed his lips into a hard line. 

‘We’re not done yet,’ he growled as he pulled out and disposed of the condom. 

‘What do you want from me?’ Rey asked. 

‘Stand up and bend over the bed.’

Rey did as Ben asked. He ran his hand over her ass cheeks making her shiver. The first slap caught her off guard and she yelped. The second was expected and a much more pleasurable experience. 

‘Say you will never miss a payment again!’

‘I won’t! I promise!’ 

Ben slipped a hand between her legs and massaged her clit. 

‘Now say I’m better in bed than your husband.’

Rey’s excitement was at fever pitch and she started to climax the moment Ben’s fingers came into contact with her wet heat.

‘You’re better in bed than my husband!’ she called out just as her orgasm shook through her. She was just coming back down to earth with a dreamy look on her face when she heard a voice from the other room. 

‘Mom! What’s going on?’ 

_Shit._

Rey looked at Ben. ‘I thought Ami was going to be at Paige’s all weekend?’ she asked in a panic. 

‘I thought so too,’ Ben replied numbly. They scrambled to put on their dressing gowns before their daughter burst through the door with their son Lucan not far behind. When Ami’s dark brown eyes focused on her mother and fathers flushed faces, she frowned with confusion.

‘What the hell is going on?’ demanded the surly teenager, putting her hands on her hips. Her twin brother mirrored the action though he looked more amused than annoyed.

‘Ahhh we were just… sleeping,’ Rey answered.

‘Then why did you say that thing about someone being better in bed than your husband? And then I come in here and see dad with you and… ewwwww!’ Finally, the penny dropped, and Ami looked at her parents with newfound disgust.

‘You were _doing_ it, weren’t you? But you’re so _old_!’ she said, scrunching up her nose. 

‘We aren’t that old, thank you very much!’ Rey retorted. ‘You would think you would be happy to know that your parents still had a healthy sex life after twenty years of marriage.’ 

Lucan sniggered but quickly quietened down when Ami shot him a warning look. 

‘Were you guys… role playing?’ Ami asked not bothering to hide the nauseated look on her face. 

Rey sat down on the end of the bed and her husband stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. 

Rey cleared her throat. ‘Well sometimes it’s good to get out of your comfort zone, and spice things up a bit, Ben was just pretending to be my landlord and I was his tenant who couldn’t pay so we had to make alternative arrangements…’

Ami put her hands over her ears. ‘I don’t want to hear anymore of this!’ 

Lucan just blinked and blushed. Ben squeezed Rey’s shoulders and retrieved his wallet. He handed fifty dollars to each of his children. 

‘Shall we call this compensation for emotional trauma? Now, I love you both, but do you think you could make yourselves invisible for the rest of the day?’

Lucan nodded cheerfully and after giving his mom a little wave disappeared from the room. Ami looked at them both and sighed. 

‘Okay, I’ll go. I’m sorry I got mad. It was just a shock, but I guess even old people have needs,’ she grumbled.

‘That’s very understanding of you, dear,’ Ben said, and Rey pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. 

Ami nodded seriously as though she had just bartered an agreement for world peace. 

‘I’m going to go stay with Paige, hopefully, _her_ parents know how to behave,’ she uttered as she waltzed out of the room. Once both of their children had left the premises, Rey and Ben burst out laughing. 

‘What on earth would Ami say if she knew we got this idea _from_ Paige’s mom and dad?’ Ben chuckled. 

‘She must never know! Rose is going to get such a kick out of this when I tell her tomorrow. Oh god, we have got to be more careful in the future!’ Rey giggled as she stood to face him. 

‘Maybe we could try a hotel next time?’ Ben said with a gleam in his eye, wrapping his arms around his wife.

‘What did you have in mind?’ Rey asked as she reached up to press a quick kiss to his lips. Ben swayed her gently in his arms. 

‘I was thinking maybe I call a stripper to come to my hotel room…’ Ben suggested. 

‘And maybe when she gets there, she’ll be wearing her most expensive lingerie with nothing but a coat to cover it?’ Rey added. 

Ben groaned. ‘fuck, I can’t wait.’

Rey giggled. ‘Well, we have the afternoon to ourselves now… how about a little preview?’

Rey let her robe lower to the floor and reached up on her tip toes to wrap her arms around Ben’s neck, curling her fingers into the slightly greying, dark hair that met her fingers.

‘You think you can placate me with a kiss, Ms Johnson?’ Ben asked as he slipped back into character. 

‘Maybe if that kiss was wrapped around your cock?’ she offered. Ben’s eyes turned dark as he threw off his robe and Rey lowered herself to her knees. He held the back of her head within his hands. 

‘You better swallow every drop,’ he growled.

Rey swirled her tongue around his tip and smirked up at him as he hissed in a sharp breath. 

‘Yes, Sir,’ she purred as she leaned forward to eagerly wrap her mouth around her husband’s hard cock and watched mesmerized as he fell apart for her.

Only for her. 

**********


End file.
